


This Bottom's Gonna Be a Bottom

by MakeAnOmelette



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BTW yes this is a college AU and they're all adults, Begging, Biting, FUCK, Gay, Gay Sex, His Shakespeare is (muah chef's kiss), I got into the Something Rotten! fandom like 3 days ago, I love Nick so much, M/M, Nick Bottom is a bottom you can't change my mind, Nick is a nervous bratty twink, Rob McClure's Nick is (muah chef's kiss), Rough Sex, Stress Relief, Willy Shakes is a smug bastard, and Christian Borle?, and now I'm here back on my bullshit, god i love these two, so shhh I ain't writing that gross shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAnOmelette/pseuds/MakeAnOmelette
Summary: Something Rotten! college AU where Nick and Will are dormmates. Nick's stressed out about getting more money to pay off loans and also finishing his current paper. Will comes back to their dorm that night and offers to help Nick relax. *wink wink nudge nudge*
Relationships: Nick Bottom/William Shakespeare (Something Rotten!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	This Bottom's Gonna Be a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so for this fic (and any other potential Something Rotten! fics I may make) I'm using Rob McClure's portrayal of Nick Bottom and Christian Borle's portrayal of William Shakespeare. They're my favorite versions of the characters and thus I am thinking of them in particular as I write this. So idk how well Adam Pascal and Brian d'Arcy's versions would fit, but y'know what? Fuck it.

Nick sat alone at his desk, his hands on his temples as he hunched over his unfinished essay. It wasn't due until the end of the semester, which was in about a week, but he was still stressed over it. He enjoyed getting things done early since it gave him a lot of time to just relax, but he was nowhere near the end of his current project. Not only did he have an essay to finish, but he was also trying to pay off student loans. He had to get more money, and fast. So now, with all of that pressure on him, he just sat in front of a big pile of stress. 

Nick jolted his head up when he heard the door suddenly open. He turned around to face the door, only to see _him..._

It was Will. That smug bastard.

Nick just sighed at the sight of him, and he quickly turned back around to face his computer.

"So, still stressed, Nicky?" Will questioned as he walked over to his dormmate. "Will, please, leave me alone. I have a paper to finish. It's the biggest assignment of the year." Nick replied as he resumed typing. "I can't lose focus right now, I'm behind schedule."

Will found his way over to Nick's chair and leaned on it, wrapping his arms around the man as he rested his chin on the top of other's head.

"William, you're distracting me." He said harshly.

"You just need a break from your studies. It's always good to take a moment to stop so you can look it over again later~"

Nick grabbed the man's arms and threw them back at him. "I can't take a break! I need to finish this, and then I have to get some more money to pay off my loans!"

Will stepped back a bit, still looking down at Nick. "You're being quite feisty today, aren't you, Bottom?"

Nick's face began to heat up. "Don't— don't call me that." He stuttered. He felt both insulted and flustered at the same time.

"If I were you, I'd be taking my advice and try relaxing."

Nick stood from his chair, yet still had to tilt his head up a bit to look the taller man in the eyes. "What are you suggesting here, Shakespeare?"

Will chuckled through his big toothy smirk and brought a hand to Nick's face. "If you'd like, I could help you loosen up a bit — relieve some stress, perhaps." The shorter man's face grew redder. _Was Will really suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?_

"You're always so tense, Nicky." Will remarked. "Let me assist you, now."

The man began to play with Nick's hair, nicely caressing it as he kept looking into his eyes.

"Will, I-I don't know if we should—"

He was soon stopped by the other man's lips pressed against his. Will kept his hand in Nick's hair as they kissed, touching the soft curls. He eventually let go and looked at Nick again. His face was flushed pink and he had difficulty uttering a single word.

"Will, w-why did you do that?" He stammered.

"I needed to untense you somehow, Bottom."

"S-Stop calling me 'Bottom.'"

Will brought his lips to Nick's neck, kissing and licking at it as he trembled beneath him. "What is it? It's just your last name, isn't it?" He asked him, his breath on the other man's neck. "Or is there something I'm missing here? Are you insecure being called a 'Bottom?'"

" _Ngh_ — God, fuck you, Will." Nick groaned back. “I-It’s not because of that!”

He found his way to Nick’s ear and chuckled once more. Just hearing that was enough to make Nick squirm. “Oh Nicky, you’re such a _bad_ liar.” He whispered seductively, licking at his ear a bit. Will’s hand slowly moved down to grope Nick’s ass, causing him to jump ever so slightly. “Hm… sensitive too, huh?”

“I don’t u-understand how this is s-suppossed to help me.”

“Oh, my sweet, I know what I’m doing. I promise that you’ll feel much better after I’m done with you.” He said, moving his head away to look at Nick once more.

“Do you trust me, dear?”

Nick struggled to say a thing. All he could do was sit there for a moment before silently nodding.

Will took that silent nod as a “yes” and immediately got to work. He grabbed Nick and tossed him onto his small bed. As Nick laid there, still flustered, Will quickly rummaged through his drawers and found exactly what he needed.

Lube. And a condom.

Nick turned his head and looked up at Will. “Why am I _not_ surprised that you’d just have that in your dresser?” 

Will smiled and laughed a bit. “It’s always good to be prepared, darling.”

He placed the two items on the nightstand that sat next to the bed and then proceeded to get on top of Nick. He kissed him once more, though more roughly this time. Nick moaned into Will’s mouth as he felt the man put all his weight onto him. Will eventually sat up and began to undress, starting with his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, Nick couldn’t help but stare at his body. He was quite skinny, but he had these amazingly strong arms. He stared at the man’s muscles for a moment until Will quickly noticed.

“You like what you see, Nicky?” He asked.

Nick’s face grew red again as he nodded. Will began to unbutton his pants, his underwear sliding off as his pants did. Before Nick knew it, the man above him was completely naked, and there he sat, fully dressed. As Nick stared at Will, Will slowly leaned in closer to assist Nick in undressing himself. Within the next minute, the two of them were now completely naked. Will again took to laying on top of him, passionately kissing the smaller man. The skin-on-skin contact was driving Nick crazy. It felt so warm, intimate, and he slowly stopped thinking of anything else besides _“Will, oh God Will, please keep going.”_

Will caressed Nick’s body, running his fingers along his curves before bringing his hands in between his thick thighs. He rubbed the tender skin, causing Nick to moan. His fingers were so close — yet so far — from both his member and hole. He desperately wanted Will to move his hands over just a little bit so he could be touched.

“Will… _please…_ ”

Will looked up at Nick with a smug expression. “You’re so whiny, Nicholas — so desperate, yet you were so hesitant before.”

He reached over to grab the bottle of lube, carefully applying it to his fingers as he slowly slid a digit into Nick. He moaned in pleasure as Will fucked him with his fingers. It wasn’t even much, yet it was still enough to cause Nick to beg for more. “Will, m-more, _please just give me more_ .” Nick gasped. Will obliged, now shoving in an extra two digits. As Nick felt Will’s fingers curl inside of him, he let out another series of loud moans. Will continued to go faster and faster as the one beneath him cried out his name, begging, _pleading_ for him to keep going. He kept it up for a minute or two, until he pulled his fingers out and wiped them off, leaving Nick dissatisfied. Will turned to the nightstand before grabbing the condom and ripping it out of its packaging. He slid it onto his member and lubed it up before positioning himself in front of Nick’s entrance.

Will lustfully looked into Nick’s eyes as he inched closer and closer towards him. He eventually decided on leaning over him as he readied himself. 

Nick moaned loudly as William entered him. He went in excruciatingly slow, feeling the smaller man tighten around him. As he got all the way in, he paused for a brief moment, examining Nick’s facial expressions. A large amount of pleasure and a small hint of pain were clashing together, all the while he was panting and gasping.

Once Nick opened his eyes a bit more, Will smirked down on him. He leaned in for another kiss as he slowly began to pull out, only to suddenly trust back in, causing Nick to moan into Will’s mouth once more.

Will now hovered over Nick, with Nick’s legs wrapped around him. He placed his hands on either side of Nick’s head, occasionally moving his arms slightly if he needed to fix his balance. He pulled out, then thrust back in, and he only went quicker with each and every movement. After a series of thrusts, he found that sweet spot, as Nick let out a loud gasp.

_“T-There! Will, please— please, there!”_ He cried out.

The other man began to thrust harder, growling as he let his desires take over him. He once again leaned in closer to Nick, only inches away from his face, now holding his wrists down to the bed. As he quickened his pace, he could start to feel both himself and Nick about to come. He stopped himself right before the two of them were able to climax.

“W— … What? W-Why’d you st-stop?” He whined.

_“Beg.”_

Nick stared at Will. “W-What?”

Will brought his teeth to Nick’s shoulder, leaving marks as he bit down on the flesh. Nick shivered as he felt Will’s hot breath against his neck. “You heard me, slut. _Beg._ Let me know just how much you want it.”

Nick bit his lip, grunting as he felt Will’s grip on his wrists tighten. _“Please…”_

He growled into Nick’s ear more. “You can say more than that. I said _beg._ ”

_“Please, Will… f-fuck me.”_ He mumbled.

“Say it again. _Louder_.”

Nick moaned as Will laid his teeth on him again. _“Ngh… fuck m-me, Will, please. I want— I-I need you, so badly.”_

Will began to pull out slightly, only to roughly thrust back in, eliciting a loud moan from Nick. He licked at his neck and shoulder, going over the wounds his teeth had previously caused. “That’s it, you good little whore.”

He let go of one of Nick’s wrists, now gripping onto the man’s member instead. He synced up his thrusts with his arm’s movements as he felt Nick grow tighter, and his dick began twitching in Will’s hand. He grit his teeth together as he kept thrusting into him.

_“W-Will— Will, I’m—!”_

He pushed his lips against Nick’s once more as they both came. The two of them were both moaning into one another’s mouths as Nick felt himself be filled up. After what felt like an eternity, they broke the kiss, and Will finally pulled out of Nick. He trembled as he felt Will exit him.

Will grabbed a towel that had been hung up on the bed frame and used it to clean the both of them up. Once they had at least put on some underwear, Nick only just laid there, still panting, one of his arms covering his face.

He suddenly felt something be thrown onto his bare chest. He opened his eyes and saw something unexpected.

“$100?”

“You told me you needed financial assistance, right?” Will answered.

“Will, you don’t have to _pay me_ for sex. I can find another way to pay off my loans.”

He sighed. “Do you want the money or not, Nicky?”

Nick slowly opened the top drawer of the nightstand and placed the money inside, to which, Will chuckled.

He got onto the bed and cuddled up beside him, his long arms and legs wrapped around the smaller man.

“Well, _Bottom_ , if you ever need help, you can always come to me.”

“As long as you stop calling me that, then it’s a deal.”


End file.
